Telephone call processing and switching systems are, at the time of the present patent application, relatively sophisticated, computerized systems, and development and introduction of new systems continues. Much information on the nature of such hardware and software is available in a number of publications accessible to the present inventors and to those with skill in the art in general. For this reason, much minute detail of known systems is not reproduced here, as to do so would obscure the facts of the invention.
At the time of filing the present patent application there continues to be remarkable growth in telephone-based information systems. Recently emerging examples are telemarketing operations and technical support operations, among many others, which have grown apace with development and marketing of, for example, sophisticated computer equipment. In some cases organizations develop and maintain their own telephony operations with purchased or leased equipment, and in many other cases, companies are outsourcing such operations to firms that specialize in such services.
In a call center, a relatively large number of agents handle telephone communication with callers. Each agent is typically assigned to a telephone connected to a central switch, which is in turn connected to a public-switched telephone network (PSTN), well-known in the art. The central switch may be one of several types, such as Automatic Call Distributor (ACD), Private Branch Exchange (PBX), or a Central Office switch equipped with Centrex ACD service.
An organization having one or more call centers for serving customers typically provides one or more telephone numbers to the public or to their customer base, or both, that may be used to reach the call center service. The number or numbers may be published on product packaging, in advertisements, in user manuals, in computerized help files, and in any other convenient way. In most cases, when the numbers provided are toll-free numbers, a Service Control Point (SCP) directs the routing of the to one or another of associated call centers.
Routing of calls may be on several levels. Initial routing may be done at SCPs and further routing may be accomplished at individual call centers. Intermediate routers may also be used. As described above, a call center typically involves a central switch, which may have, for example, an Automatic Call Distributor (ACD) and may be a Private Branch Exchange (PBX), or a Centrex service. The central switch is typically connected to the public-switched telephone network (PSTN). Agents, trained to handle customer service, operate telephones connected to the central switch.
If the call center consists of just a switch and connected telephone stations, the routing that can be done is very limited. Switches, such as PBXs and PABXs and the like, although increasingly computerized, are limited in the range of computer processes that may be performed. For this reason additional computer capability in the art has been added for such switches by connecting computers adapted to monitor switch activity and to control switch functions. The processes of incorporating computer enhancement to telephone switches is known in the art as Computer Telephony Integration (CTI). The connected computers execute CTI applications provided to enhance switch and call center functions.
In a call center, agent stations having telephones connected to the switch may be equipped also with computers including video displays, such as Personal Computers (PCs), so agents operating such stations may have access to stored data as well as being linked to incoming callers by a telephone connection. Such stations may be interconnected in a local area network (LAN) by any one of several known network protocols, and there may be other servers connected to the LAN as well, such a file servers and the like. In CTI enhanced systems the LAN may also connect to the CTI processor.
When a call arrives at a call center, whether or not the call has been pre-processed at a SCP, typically at least the telephone number of the caller is made available to the receiving switch at the call center by a telephone carrier. This service is available by most PSTNs as Automatic Number Identification (ANI) information in one of several formats. If the call center is computer-enhanced (CTI) the phone number of the calling party may be used to access additional information from a database at a server on the network that connects the agent workstations. In this manner information pertinent to a call may be provided to an agent.
Even with present levels of CTI there are still problems in operating such call centers, or a system of such call centers. There are waiting queues with which to contend, for example, and long waits may be experienced by some callers, while other agents may be available who could handle callers stuck in queues. Other difficulties accrue, for example, when there are hardware or software degradations or failures or overloads in one or more parts of a system. Still other problems are due to known latency in conventional equipment. There are many other problems, and it is well recognized in the art, and by the general public who have accessed such call centers, that there is much room for improvement in the entire concept and operation of such call center systems. It is to these problems, pertaining to efficient, effective, timely, and cost-effective service to customers (patrons) of call center systems that aspects and embodiments of the present invention detailed below are directed.
Corporations are faced with a challenge to provide consistent levels of customer service in an environment where call volumes are constantly changing. For example, a public response to a TV advertising campaign might require staffing levels far above average. Corporations are in constant need to flexibly change the number of agents based on variable volumes of calls.
One possible solution considered by providers of call center services is a home agent solution, wherein agents may be remotely based from the call center. This concept involves setting up home-based agents with the necessary equipment and lines so as to allow the agent to operate remotely but still retain access to call center functions such as call routing functions, customer information system (CIS) resources, conferencing options, and the like, that are provided to agents operating at the call center.
A problem with this remote agent, or home agent, concept prior to the time of the present invention is that all known implementations of home agent systems require dedicated hardware such as leased lines for both voice and data, special add-on cards enabling communication protocols to be converted, and special proprietary telephones made to operate remotely over such dedicated lines and circuits. Therefore, the expense of enabling multiple agents to function remotely can be very significant, and even much higher than the normal operating costs of expanding or upgrading the call center to accommodate more agents.
What is clearly needed is a method and apparatus whereby a company can station agents in remote locations other than at the call center, such as in their own homes, and still provide full call center functionality and CIS accessibility, without the requirement for added dedicated and proprietary equipment and special leased lines. A solution such as this would reduce company costs and increase call center efficiency and flexibility.